Trapped in the Studio
by Sputterbug
Summary: Kyoko and Ren meet up by chance in a studio after filming is over. All the workers left but the two.. until they realize that they're not alone. Rated for language. Horror/Humor/Romance/Tragedy/Drama RenXKyoko (Includes Shoutaro) Notice: As the story goes on, the rating may or may not be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in the Studio

**Chapter 1:** _**Introduction**_

"Okay!" The director yelled, "That's it for today! Thanks for the hard work everyone!"

Everyone shuffled out but a few stragglers remained, including the rising star Mogami Kyoko. She was studying her script when the director approached her.

"Excuse me, Mogami-san," he said, "How long will you be? I'm leaving soon."

"Oh, director!" Kyoko said, "I'm sorry. I'll be a while longer, I want to practice my script a bit before I go home for the night."

"Alright. Would you mind shutting off the lights and locking up when you're done?"

"Of course! I don't mind."

"Thank you."

With that, the director quickly strode away before she could say "You're welcome". She continued to study her script even after everyone else had returned home. When the last person left, her lips curled into a smile. Then she set her script down and hopped onto the stage.

Driving home, Tsuruga Ren brushed his hand against his pocket. He sighed, turned his car around, and sped back to the studio.

_I wonder if anyone's still there?_ He thought, _God, I hope so. Otherwise, I won't be able to get in and I won't have my phone until tomorrow evening. Not good._

As soon as he arrived and parked his car, he stepped out the driver's seat and walked to the entrance. He turned the handle. _Good, it's unlocked._ He opened the door and stepped inside. When he entered into the area where he left his phone, he heard someone talking in another room. He silently entered through a side door and saw Mogami-san talking to an empty stage. He chuckled to himself quietly as he watched her.

"Listen up students!" She spoke,"This semester will mostly cover the feudal era of Japan, so make sure you prepare yourself for the many tests from now until you finals in December!" She paused. Then she turned her head to the classroom door as if someone had opened it. Her face shone with happiness.

"Oh, principal-san! It's you!" she exclaimed, her cheeks lightly tinted with pink,"How nice of you to come visit us! What brings you here?"

"I'm here to play with you, my adorable sensei."

"KYAAAAAAAA!" She threw her hands up into the air and spun around. "Tsuruga-san! You scared the hell out of me! What's wrong with you!? Have you no shame!?"

"Heh, sorry Mogami-san. I couldn't help myself."

She blushed in embarrassment and continued to lecture him. He rubbed the back of his head and repeatedly apologized and nodded.

A faint creak was heard through the darkness of the studio, and soft footsteps quietly echoed across the floor. The two stopped what they were doing and listened. Shortly after, a dark figure appeared amidst the shadows.

"Who's there?" Kyoko called out.

"Oh, it's just me. I thought I heard familiar voices in here! What on earth are you doing here this late anyway?"

"Moko-san!" Kyoko wore a large smile when she saw who it was.

Kotonami Kanae stepped into the light.

"Geez! You scared me! When I first heard you, I thought you were burglars. Then I recognized your loud voice and followed it here. ... Oh, hello Tsuruga-san." She bowed politely,"What brings you here?"

Ren nodded in return,"Good Evening Kotonami-san, I came to retrieve my cellphone and I ran into Mogami-san."

Kyoko scowled at him. _Ran into me?! Is _that _what you call it!? _She thought.

Kanae looked from Kyoko to Ren and back again and decided to leave them alone.

"Well, I'm going home. I only stayed to finish some business, so I'll just be on my way."

"Moko-san! Don't leave me!" Kyoko begged. "Moookooo-saaan!" She lunged forward off the stage and landed on the floor with a loud 'thud', grabbing a hold of Kanae's ankle in the process.

"Let go of me! I want to go home so I'm not staying! Goodbye!" She swiftly ducked her head towards Ren, scowled at Kyoko and jerked her foot away, and ran outside.

"My only salvation from this man...gone...Until tomorrow anyway." thought Kyoko.

Once Kanae disappeared from sight, Kyoko stood up and turned to Ren, scowling.

_She probably left because she doesn't want to be around Tsuruga-san._ She thought,

_I wish I could go with her, but I promised to lock up. I can't practice OR leave with _

_Tsuruga-san here!_ She sighed.

Ren looked confused. "What's wrong Mogami-san?"

She scowled at him again, ducked her head, turned around, and swiftly stomped away.

_Whats up with her?_ Thought Ren.

He stalked after her, silently slipping his way through the shadows as she made her

way to the ladies room. _I see what she's up to now._

Ren sped up. She was at the door now, and was about to open it and go

inside. Two hands slammed into the wall on either side of her head.

_Deja vu?_ she asked herself.

"Mogami-san."

She turned to face him. "Yes,Tsuruga-san?" Her caramel eyes bore into his dark ones.

"Are you trying to hide from me again?" He wore his gentlemanly smile.

Her insides were churning with fear.

"Uhmmm...N-n-"

"Please don't lie Mogami-san."

Her eyes teared up.

"W... Waahh~~ Yess!" Kyoko sobbed in pure terror. _He's going to _

_destroy my soul!_

His smile grew wider. "Good girl." At this, he left her in the dim light of the hallway.

"Well, that was entertaining. I think I'd better head home now. I hope Mogami-san

makes it home safely. Knowing her, even if I demanded it, she probably wouldn't let me give

her a ride home." Ren thought while he made his way back to the entrance.

"IIIIYAAAAAAA!"

Ren gasped and spun around. "That sounded like Mogami-san!"

He sprinted back down the narrow corridor towards the lady's room.

**Author's Note:**

** This story just kinda... came to me... I literally had no idea what I wanted to write about. Yes, this is a horror. I don't know how good everyone will think it is. The last thing I did for this chapter (not including the author's note) was create the title. It gave me ideas for future chapters. Actually, I've pretty much got everything but the ending sketched out in my head!**

** Please stick with me! Don't forget to review and Kyoko and I won't forget to spare your souls! All comments and criticism are welcome! If they start getting out of character later in the story, then that's good. That's how I want it! So beware! If you hate a bit of OOC in your stories, then I suggest you look somewhere else! **

**Another FYI, this story might end up with a different rating. I'm thinking of doing something gory. :) Hehehe... btw, you'll probably hate me by the end of it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Skip Beat! If I did, it wouldn't be any good! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

** Hey hey hey~! I'm back! .. sheesh I know it's been a while but don't cry so much just cuz you missed me a little -^0^- hahaha! Just kiddin'! Yeah.. I should probably work on these more often.. But guess what?! I graduate High School in about 6 weeks! So more free time for plenty of stories! Woohoo! Thanks for stickin' with me guys! Love ya! ;D by the way... DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! IT HELPS MORE THAN YOU KNOW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of the characters associated with them. ;D**

Trapped in the Studio

**Chapter 2: _Can't Leave_**

Ren ran as fast as he possibly could towards Kyoko's scream. Millions of thoughts were running through his head at once. He heard Kyoko yell at someone, "You scared me, dammit!" He dashed around the corner only to find a questionable scene.

There was Shotarou, pinning Kyoko's shoulder to the white brick wall with his forearm while his right hand was clasped over her mouth to keep her quiet. One of his knees was placed between her legs to help stop her movement.

As for Ren, his eyes were burning with a mixture of emotions. Anger, malice, and maybe even a hint of jealousy. When Sho caught sight of him, he wasn't sure what to do.

_Shit. What now? Do I go on insulting one of them? Or should I say something cool? Aw man, he looks pissed._

"Hey," he said. "Long time, no see."

Ren was silent. For a moment, all that was heard was the buzzing of the fluorescent lights above and a few of Kyoko's muffled complaints. His hair shadowed his eyes and his fists were tightly clenched at his sides. He took one step forward, and then another. He stopped after a few more steps towards the two. He finally spoke, but despite his outward appearances, his voice was calm.

"What... Do you think you're doing?"

Sho wasn't going to admit to himself that he was frightened of being practically alone in the half-darkness with an angry giant. In fact, he removed his hand from Kyoko's mouth and slid his left arm around her neck, also removing his knee from between her legs.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just flirting with girls. Got a problem, pretty boy?"

"Flirting?! You weren't flirting, you bas-!"

To shut her up, he used his hand to shove her face into his chest. All they could hear now, were more muffled complaints.

"Actually, I _do_ have a problem. You are harassing my co-worker."

While he was talking, Ren seemed to steadily calm down. By the time he finished speaking, his body was completely relaxed. The anger was gone from his face. In fact, he looked absolutely ecstatic. But emanating from his body was a dark and sinister aura that could be felt by anyone.

When she finally freed herself from his grasp, Kyoko took a couple steps away from Sho and turned her attention to Ren.

"Eee!" She cringed back. _What's with Tsuruga-san?!_

Her emotion antennae were going crazy. _He's so mad! I can tell! Its that gentlemanly smile again! But its more deranged! Why?! He's angry, angry, angry!_

"What the hell're _you_ so happy about anyway?" Sho demanded.

He was beginning to get weirded out by this guy. This so-called 'gentle' actor had a malicious grin on his face... Or at least, that's how Sho perceived it.

Ren started walking towards Sho and when he reached him, he leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Not much really. Just thinking about how much fun it will be to beat the living hell out of you if you ever touch her like that again."

Ren backed up a few paces to get a good look at Sho's face. He could tell he was at least a little frightened. _Good._ His smile widened and he snickered.

Fuwa was taken aback. This man was nuts. Sho was always hearing all sorts of great things about Tsuruga's personality, but this man standing before him seemed to be more of a devil than an angel.

_Woah. What the hell is wrong with this guy? It's like he keeps having mood swings... He looks pretty serious too; I had better get out of here._

"Heh, whatever man. I couldn't care less what you do with that boring, undesirable woman." He checked his wrist-watch. "Listen, I could stay all night and chat with you two, but I've got a photo shoot in the morning and I don't want to miss my beauty sleep, so I'm out of here."

"Running away?" Ren was still smiling.

Sho grimaced as he walked past Ren, and stopped only feet away, turning his head towards him and growling,

"Yeah, you wish."

Their auras were so strong with hatred towards each other, that it was almost as if electricity were sparking between the two.

"Shotarou, hurry up and leave. We don't need you here. Its employees and actors only anyway."

_So then, how on earth did he get in here?_ Kyoko was still scowling at him. She strode over and stood next to Ren with her arms crossed, piquing Sho's anger.

"So you want me to leave, huh?! Fine! I was already on my way out before this bastard interrupted me!"

"Don't insult Tsuruga-san, Shota-"

Ren put his arm in front of her to stop her rambling. Her didn't want her to protect him. Especially whenever it was only out of respect for her senpai. _He_ was the one who needed to protect _her_.

"Forget about it Mogami-san. He'll only linger if we keep antagonizing him."

Sho grunted. "Well put." Then he stomped off toward the nearest exit, which was just through a small patch of darkness. An electric sign was placed above that read "Employee Exit". He shoved on the door's bar to try and let off some steam.

"Huh? That's strange." Sho mumbled to himself. He turned around and saw that Kyoko and Ren were watching him as he attempted to leave. They had confused expressions which led Sho to turn back around and try again. He pushed with all his strength but the door wouldn't budge. He checked the lock to see if he was just making a fool of himself. No. the door was unlocked. So why the hell couldn't he open it?!

Half embarrassed, half perplexed, Sho went back to the duo.

"Uuhh.. I don't..."

"What? You don't know how to open a door? Sounded like you were taking your anger out on the thing." Kyoko remarked. She assumed that he was merely being himself: an idiot.

"No, that's not it!" He replied, clearly annoyed. "I think something's wrong with that exit. Tell your superiors to have that thing fixed. I'm going through the front. Later."

Ren furrowed his brows. _That's strange. I know I left through that exit earlier...,_ he thought, _maybe the door was locked? No... That door was ordered to be kept unlocked at all times.. So why...?_

"**Hee hee hee!**"

Ren spun around and only saw the increasingly distant shadow of Fuwa. He turned his head down to look at Kyoko, who was startled by Ren's sudden movement.

"Umm..." He started.

"Yes?" Her eyes were full of curiosity.

"Did you laugh just now?"

"No, why?" She glanced around the room.

_She didn't hear it?_ "Oh, uh, never mind." M_aybe it was my imagination?... If that's the case, maybe I need to get some 'help'._ He turned his attention to the door again, and back to Fuwa.

Kyoko tilted her head to the side. "What is it, Tsuruga-san?"

"Its nothing." He gestured for her to come along with him. "Lets get going, its late."

They walked alongside each other through the dim corridors until they finally came to the front door. They stopped so Ren could put his key in the door to unlock it.

_Something's not right here... I know this door automatically locks on the inside when closed, but... I have this feeling that-_ He struggled to turn the key.

Something on the floor caught Kyoko's eye. She bent down and realized that it was a metal piece, perhaps from one of Sho's many clothing accessories. The item led her eyes to follow the shining path that was soon swallowed in darkness. Terrified by this new discovery, she slowly stood up and tugged on Ren's sleeve.

A little annoyed at his own useless struggles, he turned his head to her and asked, "What is it, Mogami-san?" He straightened up when he saw that she was not looking at him, but at the floor. He slightly leaned around her shoulder and saw what she was so afraid of.

A few inches from where Kyoko had picked up Sho's metal clothing accessory, there were drops of red liquid. A few more inches of concrete, and there was the beginning of a trail. A trail of deep red, thick, shining liquid that inched its way into the gloomy shadows of the hallway.

It was a long trail of Shotarou's blood.

**Author's Note:**

** Well, that's that! Sorry they're so short x) I finally got the second chapter done! (only the second?!) Please give me your ideas, thoughts, comments, and criticism in the form of a review! anything is welcome! I hoped you like this chapter! ;D well then.. until the next chapter! See ya!**

**PS: These characters will probably become more and more out of character as the story progresses.. like this chapter was! (or at least.. I think it was o_0 was it?!) **


End file.
